


Can I Be Her?

by RestEasyMyWearyHeart



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Karaoke, Making Up, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestEasyMyWearyHeart/pseuds/RestEasyMyWearyHeart
Summary: After season one, one-shot. Raelle and Scylla are back at Fort Salam, Tally wants a night out on the town. The ex-loves try to have one night out for Tally's sake.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Can I Be Her?

It’s been a month, a month since the Spree and the Army put their feud on hold temporarily to fight their common enemy. A month since Scylla saw Raelle again after the blonde nearly escaped death.

_The brunette had knocked hesitantly on the units door needing to see the girl she loved, even if the other girl didn’t love her anymore. Abigail had opened the door and almost punched her on sight but thank goddess Tally had also stepped forward and stopped the taller girl._

_“Please let me see her-… I-… I need to see her.” Scylla whispered brokenly, her eyes begging the other girls to let her through. She had heard about the death of her love and needed more than anything to lay eyes on the other girl._

_“Why would we ever let you near her again?” Bellweather asks grinding her teeth together. Tally gently lays her hand on the other girls are and tilts her head silently reasoning with the agitated girl._

_“You have five minutes, we will be out here in the hall.” Abigail says glaring at the other girl but allowing Tally to lead her out of the room. Scylla mouths a thank you to Tally as they exit the room._

_Scylla enters the room trembling against her will, she carefully closes the door behind her and looks over at the bunkbed against the wall. Her breath catches in her throat when she sees the most beautiful thing she has even seen. Raelle, her blonde alive and breathing on the bed. The brunette wills her legs to carry her closer to the girl she loves._

_“Abigail please, Abi let me go-… it’ll take you too. I love you Abs.” Raelle mumbles in her sleep, her eyebrows furrowed in angst._

_The blonde begins to get more agitated, she begins tossing and turning knocking the blanket off. Scylla gasps when she is met with the sight of Raelle in just her shorts and sports bra. Then she sees it, the long nasty pink scar running over the blondes heart. Before she can help herself she sits on the edge of the bed and leans over to run her finger along the scar. As soon as her finger makes contact with the scar Raelle wakes up and shoots straight up._

_“What the fuck-… who the-… Scylla?” Raelle launches Scylla back in surprise, not knowing who is in her bed._

_“Rae.” Scylla slowly stands back up and extends her arms out in a surrendering gesture, has she try’s to calm the other girl._

_Raelle moves to the edge of the bed to sit rubbing the sleep from her face. The two girls just stare at each other for a moment, the weight of their last interaction hanging over them. Scylla soaks in the sight of her blonde sitting here breathing, alive._

_“Rae-…”_

_“What are you doing here?” the blonde cuts her off before she can finish speaking._

_“Alder signed a brief alliance with the spree to fight this new threat. I ask to come back here, I-… I had to see you for myself.” Scylla says and Raelle stands to begin pacing._

_“Well you’ve seen me.” The blonde says without emotion and refusing to meet the other girls eye._

_Scylla steps forward into the other girls space carefully, she expected anger from Raelle. Screaming, yelling, hell even getting smacked; but this girl is hallow. The dark haired girl touches Raelle’s hand causing the other girl to snap. The cession girl grabs her face and pushes her back against the wall, she makes eye contact for two seconds before forcefully kissing the other girl. Scylla instantly responds even if she’s confused by the action, she would never give up the chance to kiss the girl she loves. The blonde pulls back when the need to air becomes to great and leans her forehead against the other girls panting harshly. Scylla brings her hand up and runs the back of her knuckles against her loves cheek. Raelle opens her eyes at the gesture and clinches her jaw._

_“Get out. Get out and stay away from me.” The blonde breaks the silence and Scylla’s heart all in one second._

_“Rae please-…” she tries to reason with her love, but it’s too late. Raelle has pulled away and put a canyon of space between the two of them._

_“There’s nothing you can say that would fix what you’ve broken. Stay away from me.” The blonde opens the door to reviews Abigail and Tally on the other side. Scylla knows that there is no point in angering the other girl more so she nods moving to the door._

_“I love you Rae.” Scylla stops in the doorway to look over her shoulder at the other girl. The blonde looks back at her with a dead look in her eye. Her love might have returned from the desert physically alive, but something inside her is dead._

That had been a month ago and since then they had been making progress with the help of Tally. Raelle was finally able to be in the same room with Scylla, they didn’t speak much but the blonde wouldn’t leave as soon as she saw the other girl. Tally had taken a liking to Scylla much to the agitated of Abigail and Raelle.

Which brought them to where they are now, out in town. Tally had begged Abigail and Scylla for a night out. They finally had a night free to get away from the base. They were on their way to the third bar of the night, Tally was well on her way to tipsy and Scylla had a nice buzz.

“Rae is supposed to meet us at the next bar.” Tally says happily dancing in-front of the other two girls as they walk down the street.

Scylla’s stupid heart sped up at the thought of seeing the blonde. Even though they are not speaking and she is trying her hardest to not push the other girl she is happy to spend all the time she can in her presence.

“If she can tear herself away from the warm body of the week.” Abigail says shaking her head sadly. Scylla tries not to let her despair show on her face, sure she knew that this new Raelle was wandering from bed to bed trying to find something to fix what was broken inside her; but with it being said out loud it hurt more then she could have ever guessed.

“Scylla-…” Tally stops dancing and steps toward her friend who holds up her hand signaling she’s fine. Even Abigail has the decency to look sadly at her.

They walk into the bar and Abigail goes straight to the counter to get them drinks while the other two find a time. The room isn’t too full of people yet but it is already bustling.

“Its karaoke night!” Tally says excitedly and Scylla shakes her head at the other girl.

“I’m not doing karaoke.” Abigail says walking up with their drinks and Tally pouts before bouncing off to see what songs they have. Scylla takes the drink offered to her and takes a long sip, this is the first time she and Bellweather have been alone since her return.

“I don’t trust you, but we have to do something. She can’t go on like this, Raelle isn’t wired from random hookups. This is going to hurt her in the long run.” Abigail says setting her drink down and staring intently at the other girl.

“I don’t know what you want me to do, we can only now be in the same room. I’m trying to give her space, I don’t want to push to hard.” The spree agent says throwing back the rest of the drink causing Abigail to raise an eyebrow.

“She still loves you, but something in her died in that desert. She might need some pushing from you. She will forgive you, she knows she will.” Abigail says finishing off her drink and going back to the bar for refills.

Tally comes back over with a big smile on her face and cheeks flushed pink. Scylla listens to her ramble on about the songs they have as they wait for Abigail to return with fresh drinks. The redheads face lights up when she spots something over Scylla’s shoulder and before she turns around Scylla already knows its Raelle.

“Rae!” Tally exclaims excitedly and Scylla swallows deeply before turning around.

“Hey Tal” The blonde says with a smile that almost reaches her eyes. Scylla looks the other girl over before her eyes land on the companion draping herself on the blonde.

Scylla looks the girl over that is possessively holding onto Raelle with more force then she is intitled to. The girl is pretty with short dark hair, freckles dust her face and Scylla understands while Raelle is attracted to her.

“Hey shitbird” Abigail says coming back to the group. She hands Scylla and Tally their drinks before looking over her unit mate. Raelle cuts her eyes to Scylla for the first time that night.

“Guys this is Veronica, Veronica this is Tally, Abigail… and Scylla.” The blonde introduces the unwelcome stranger to the group. Veronica smiles politely before excusing herself to go get drinks for herself and Raelle. She goes with a gentle brush to Raelle’s arm that has Scylla grinding her teeth.

“So we are bringing them out and about now? Not just warming beds anymore?” Abigail asks Raelle after the girl is out of ear shot.

“Come on Abigail she is a sweet girl.” The blonde says coming to sit at the table, still keeping enough space between herself and Scylla.

Tally takes pity on Scylla and continues to supply her with shots as the night goes on. They take a shot when Veronica sits next to Raelle and runs her hand along her leg. They take a shot when Veronica makes an off handed comment about the being exes. They take two shots when Veronica pulls Raelle out onto the dance floor and grinds against her. Abigail joins in with the shots when Veronica plants a obscene kiss on Raelle.

“Being tortured in that basement didn’t hurt half as bad as this.” Scylla whimpers as the alcohol sets in finally making her emotion.

Scylla mutters something about needing air and excuses herself from the table. Stepping out into the crisp night she gulps in air. She bums a cigarette off another bar patron and steps into the alley next to the bar. She lights the stick and takes a long drag closing her eyes she lets the smoke burn her throat.

“Those things will kill you.” A voice breaks the silence, her voice. She opens her eyes and is met with the sight of Raelle standing in the opening to the alley.

“Not quicker than seeing you with her.” Scylla whispers taking another drag. Raelle steps into the alley and marches all the way until she is in the same space as the other girl.

“You lied to me, you used me. You don’t get to make me feel guilty about this.” The blonde says watching the other girl with an un readable expression.

“I never lied about loving you. I love you, I will always love you. If this is how you need to punish me then fine.” Scylla says staring into the eyes of the girl she loves. Raelle wants to deny it, she wants to argue that she isn’t punishing her, that this has nothing to do with her; but she knows she’s right. She is trying to hurt Scylla just like she hurt her.

Raelle takes the cigarette out of Scylla’s fingers and drops it on the cement. Scylla watches the blonde squash out the stick with her heel. Raelle looks back up at the other girl and almost cries, Scylla is looking at her with so much love it breaks her heart all over again.

Scylla remains silent and watches the other girl not wanting to break whatever spell they are under. Scylla lifts her hands to the blondes face and connects their lips softly, Raelle gasps against her lips before carefully returns the pressure. They push and pulls against each other for several minutes before Raelle pulls away.

“I can’t do this Scyl, I can’t trust you again.” Raelle says almost gently and Scylla nods slowly. She is starting to believe that the girl she loves will never want her again.

“Seriously Collar?” both heads snap to the entrance to the ally. Scylla’s hand drops from her loves face. Veronica marches forward with her hands on her hips, for a moment Scylla forgot about the other girl

“So you fuck me and invite me out then hook up with your fucking exe in the ally?” The girls voice takes on a shrill sound and Scylla fights the urge to roll her eyes.

“Veronica it’s not like that.” Raelle steps closer to her and tries to reason with her.

“She’s a fucking Spree slut, who used you to bring down the army.” Veronica continues to rant and Scylla feels the heat of anger welling up inside her. She doesn’t care about what Veronica is saying about her, but how dare she speak on something she knows nothing about.

Sensing that Scylla is about to come unglued Raelle puts her hand out to tell her she has this under control. The gesture makes Veronica even angrier and she slaps the blonde before storming out of the ally. Scylla lunges at her but Raelle’s arms stop her and she tells her it’s not worth it.

The re-enter the bar with Raelle sporting a red handprint on her face. Abigail and Tally’s eyes widen when they take in Raelle’s appearance who just shrugs it off announcing that she is going to get another round of drinks from the bar.

“What the fuck?” Abigail exclaims turning on Scylla, who briefly explains the altercation.

“Okay Tally what are you going to sing?” Raelle asks when she returns with their drinks. Tally excitedly pulls Raelle over to the stage, the blonde refuses to go up with her but cheers her on from the floor.

“So what’s your plan?” Abigail asks Scylla back at the table, the dark haired girl sighs and launches back into why Raelle doesn’t want her.

“She loves you, do something about it.” Bellweather says before sipping her drink and watching Tally finish belting out her song.

Scylla downs her drink before walking to the stage with a new determination. Raelle shoots her a confused look as she passes the blonde and Tally. The spree agent whispers the title of the song to the man before taking the microphone with shaking hands. She looks out over the crowd and finds her loves face connecting their gazes. Raelle sips her drink and looks genuinely confused as the music begins to play.

Scylla takes a deep breath and begins to sing softly.

**_You walked into the room and now my heart has been stolen  
You took me back in time to when I was unbroken  
Now you're all I want  
And I knew it from the very first moment_ **

Raelle’s face shows complete shock, maybe it’s the fact that Scylla has a beautiful singing voice. Maybe it’s the song choice, it stirs strong emotion deep inside the blonde and she cant look away.

_  
**'Cause a light came on when I heard that song and I want you to sing it again** _

**_I swear that every word you sing, you wrote them for me  
Like it was a private show, I know you never saw me_ **

Tally has a bright smile on her face as she looks between the two ex loves. Abigail rolls her eyes fondly as she takes a sip of her drink and watches the scene.

_  
**When the lights come on and I'm on my own  
Will you be there to sing it again?  
Could I be the one you talk about in all your stories  
Can I be her?** _

****

Raelle smiles against her will at the way Scylla changed the pronoun in the song. The brunette fills a lump forming in her throat at the sight of her love smiling at her for the first time in months.

****

**_I heard there was someone but I know he don't deserve you  
If you were mine I'd never let anyone hurt you, no, no  
I wanna dry those tears, kiss those lips  
It's all that I've been thinking about_ **

**_  
'Cause a light came on when I heard that song and I want you to sing it again_ **

**_I swear that every word you sing, you wrote them for me  
Like it was a private show, but I know you never saw me  
When the lights come on and I'm on my own  
Will you be there to sing it again?_ **

****

Raelle looks over at Abigail to gauge her reaction to this public display. The only response she gets is the other girl shrugging her shoulders with a small smile of approval.

**_  
Could I be the one you talk about in all your stories?_ **

**_Can I be the one  
Can I be the one  
Can I be the one  
  
_ **

The blonde finishes her drink and stands from the table, for a moment Scylla is terrified that she has pushed too far and the other girl is going to flee the bar. Her fears are instantly assuaged when the blonde begins to move towards the stage.

****

**_Oh, can I, can I be her?_ **

**_Won't you sing it again?  
Oh, when you sing it again  
Can I be her?_ **

****

Raelle stands at the base of the stage watching the other girl finish her song with a small smile on her face. Everyone in the room is already on their feet the applaud their singer.

**  
Oh, sing it again, yeah  
Oh, when you sing it again  
Can I be her?**

****

Scylla finishes her song and returns the microphone before hesitantly walking to the other girl. Raelle looks her over for a second before taking her hand and pulling her out of the bar. They find themselves back in the ally and Scylla waits with baited breath to see what the other girl is going to do.

“I don’t know what to do.” Raelle confesses brokenly into Scylla’s neck from where she has her wrapped softly in her arms.

“What can I do Rae?” The spree agent asks softly, running her fingers through the other girls hair gently.

“I don’t know how to trust you, I love you so much-… I don’t know what to do… How do we move forward?” The blonde croaks planting small kisses against Scylla’s neck.

“I love you so much, you are the only one for me. I promise to never lie to you again. Just give me the chance to earn your trust back.” Scylla almost begs, it’s a feat that she manages to get that out given her love is peppering kisses along her skin. Raelle pulls back to look the other girl in the face, her expression is broken.

“Can we go back to your room?” she asks hesitantly running her knuckles against her cheek.

“Of course baby” Scylla swallows harshly trying to tap down her excitement at the implication.

“I’m so tired Scyl.” Her voice comes out with such exhaustion that Scylla fills compelled to hold the other girl up.

“I know you’re tired sweetheart. I know you haven’t been sleeping.” The spree agent helps guide her love out of the alley. They tell the girls they are leaving and begin the walk back, the alcohol seems to have set in for Raelle since her whole body weight is on Scylla.

“I’m sorry about the other girls Scyl.” The blonde whispers into the darkness suddenly feeling the need to beg forgiveness from the girl she loves.

“you don’t need to apologize to me Rae. I have so much I need to say sorry for and tomorrow we are going to talk about them, but for tonight you are going to get some sleep.” Scylla kisses her loves forehead gently and tastes the salt on her skin from a sweaty night out.

“Don’t leave me Scyl.”

“Never my love.”


End file.
